Don't People Knock? Part Three
by herecomesthesun7
Summary: Part Three to Don't People Knock? Where Sue Sylvester sees Kurt and Blaine in Kurt's car, and all of New Directions hear Kurt and Blaine over the phone. Warning, very smutty.


A/N: Someone said that I should write Sue walking in on Kurt and Blaine too. So, here it is along with the time where all of New Directions hear the two boys during Kurt and Finn's party. I've been asked to be graphic so, here you go.

This is a 7 on the smut scale, the last installment will be a 10. So stay tuned if you want some crazy graphic stuff. Hahaha.

Anyway, after I write the last part, I'll be writing about friendship between Kurt/Blaine/Santana/Brittany. Again this is very smutty, so back out now before you pass the point of no return. Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday afternoon's one Sue Sylvester stays after school to devise plans with the janitors to help grease the choir room floor so that some of the Glee kids might just fall and get hurt.

Preferably Mr. Schue, or Rachel Berry but Santana Lopez if she get's lucky. After her affairs were set straight that afternoon, Coach Sue walked outside of McKinley to the parking lot to drive home. But she noticed a black SUV parked in the middle of the lot, the fact that the vehicle was there wasn t the only strange thing about it. The damn thing was moving, and by moving, I mean bouncing.

"God, don't these kids get enough when they're at home? They lack so much self control that they resort to doing inappropriate things in MY parking lot?" Sue spoke out loud to herself, looking around to see if anyone else heard her.

But the lot was empty, so she probably looked crazy for looking around so swiftly. "Okay, these two kids must have not seen each other in years, because those windows are totally fogged up."

As she began to walk towards the vehicle, she noticed something, a red wrist band on dashboard; she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I know that wrist band. Wait a second, I know that car! Why didn't I notice this before? That is Kurt Hummel's SUV! Oh my cheering cheerios." Sue walked closer to the car, and the closer she got the better she could hear what was going on.

**_"God, Blaine, right there. Oh damn put it right there._**" Sue gasped as she heard the familiar voice, she was about two feet away from the car, but she could see the bright color of pale skin through the foggy window.

There were definitely two very naked boys only two feet away from her. She looked around again and squinted and saw a body hunched over another body. The paler body was slumped on the back seat, the darker skinned body was for sure pushing into the paler one.

Then a hand grabbed at the window which made Sue jump in surprise, _**"Fuccckkk Blaine. Damn, I m not lying! I really was a football player! Wait, don t stop! ****Put your phone down!"**_

Sue heard a ring and figured the boy's phone had gone off. She laughed a bit at the frustrated "**_Humph_**" that escaped from the paler boy. And she knew it, Kurt was having sex with the curly Q he'd been hanging around with all the time.

She had seen the two in the cafeteria, and in the bleachers at the football game, almost everywhere she turned she saw one with the other. Then she remembered that time at the coffee shop where she talked to the pair of them, before interrupting their flirty conversation.

"Damn porcelain, you better get this kid in line, he's talking on the phone while he has his appendage inside of you!" she yelled it a bit too loud when she heard someone say, _**"What the hell was that?"**_

She ducked and ran over to her car, getting in and starting the engine as fast as she could. "I didn't know porcelain had it in him." Then she sped off with a sigh of relief.

Blaine had the nerve to answer his phone while he was fucking Kurt, and yes, Sue Sylvester did have a point, that was rather rude. "Blaine, will you hang up the phone!" Kurt sounded disheveled and sprung out, which made Blaine chuckle at the least.

"Wes I have to go, I'm a bit busy at the moment." Blaine wasn't moving, which made it quite uncomfortable for Kurt, having someone's whole length inside him and having it just sit there. It was pure torture.

"**Wes hang up!"** Kurt practically screamed and Blaine winced when Kurt clenched down around his cock.

"Alright, I have to go like now, my dick is about to get cut off. Bye." Blaine hung up and threw his phone onto the front seat, next to his and Kurt's clothes.

"That really hurt you know." Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt's neck gaining a moan of relief from the boy. "Well you try having eight inches of cock shoved up your ass while your boyfriend talks on the phone like he's watching the weather!"

Kurt sounded angry and fed up, but Blaine apologized and started moving inside him again. "You're right, I'm sorry." Blaine kissed Kurt again and sped up his pace, Kurt's legs on either side of the two seats in front of him, completely stretched open, with Blaine between his legs, pumping in and out hard.

"I._** Unf.**_ Forgive. _**Fuck.**_ you." It took about two strokes of Kurt's cock to send him writhing and thrashing against Blaine. His moan was low and pain was buried in the back of his howl, Blaine kissed him in hopes to let him relax and come off of his high.

_"Shhh, relax I'll take care of you._"

Kurt's legs fell down from the top of the seats and lazily wrapped them around Blaine's waist. Cum all over Kurt's stomach and Blaine's chest, Blaine went over the edge as Kurt rolled his hips up and sucked on Blaine's Adam's apple.

Minutes later both boys were worn out and tired, and they had a party to go to that night, at Kurt's house. The party was in celebration of no one getting slushied for a whole month, which was pretty incredible if you ask Kurt. Only this time, wine coolers would be the only alcoholic drink at this party, Kurt didn't want Blaine to lose his mind again.

Anyway, Finn invited all of New Directions, and Burt and Carole got two free tickets to go on a weekend cruise. So they would have the whole weekend to themselves.

Let the games begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Blaine and Kurt were finished getting things done in the parking lot, they drove over to Kurt's house where all of his friends were waiting for him. He and Blaine looked like a mess though, considering what just went down 20 minutes ago.

Kurt's bangs were down, his shirt on backwards, his zipper undone. Blaine's hair was ungelled and ruffled, his blazer unbuttoned and his tie hanging around his neck, not even tied. He had Kurt's scarf on, he claimed it was cold but he was really wearing it only because it smelled like Kurt.

A two year old could have noticed that they just had amazing sex, it was bluntly obvious. Kurt figured Puckerman will give him some shit for his appearance, and that's just what happened when Kurt opened the front door.

The living room was packed with teenagers, Mike, Tina, and Mercedes were sitting on the couch. Rachel and was explaining to Sam how the size of his mouth can help him to project his voice. Quinn was telling Brittany how to put pants on while brushing your hair. Finn and Artie were playing Call of Duty and Puck and Lauren were arm wrestling.

Santana was standing next to Brittany, admiring her blonde hair, until she caught sight of Kurt and Blaine. "Damn Hummel, you really know how to take care of business." Everyone turned to Kurt and all the girl's giggled, along with Mike and Artie.

Finn rolled his eyes and Sam handed five bucks to Puck. Puck laughed and pocketed the five dollars, "Told you he'd get it in before nationals." Sam rolled his eyes but Blaine spoke up before Puck's satisfaction could set in.

"Actually, I got it in. Kurt only tops when he's mad or when I spill something on any of his clothes. And we've been doing this for five months now."

Santana's mouth was in a perfect "O" shape along with Rachel's and Puck's. Blaine just kissed Kurt's cheek and headed into the kitchen. Sam laughed and took the money out of Puck's pocket, pleased with himself.

"I'll be taking that." Puck pouted and grabbed a wine cooler out of the mini cooler he brought with. He looked around and told everyone to get in a circle, they all obliged and everyone was sitting around the coffee table in the living room.

But Kurt wanted to get cleaned up, so he went up stairs to shower. Blaine tried to follow but Santana pulled him by the arm and sat him down, "No way lover boy, you got enough today."

Blaine pouted and leaned his forehead on his hands. Everyone had a cup in their hands, and they were starting to play, "Never have I ever." Sam started the round off by saying, "Never have I ever given someone a blow job." Laughs rolled out of certain people's mouths as Santana, Puck, Brittany, and Blaine took drinks.

Everyone looked at Blaine with surprised looks, but Finn gave him a death stare, knowing that Kurt was the lucky receiver. Then Mercedes went, "Never have I ever gotten a blow job."

Puck laughed and took a big gulp of his drink, then Santana, then Brittany, then Sam, and Artie, then Blaine. Finn again gave Blaine a look, but it was more of a disgusted look, remembering that one time he had to use Kurt's tooth brush. Blehk, that s really gross.

It was a good thing Kurt put water in Blaine's cup because if it were wine coolers he would have been buzzed already. Then after everyone took their drink after Mercedes went Kurt came strolling down the stairs. And Santana spit out her drink getting the front of her shirt wet with alcohol.

Kurt's hair was dry and down, his bangs were draped down his forehead. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt and denim jeans that fit him like a glove. His belt was sleek and shiny, and he matched better than anyone else in the room.

And damn did he look good. When he walked by he smelled like pure sex, if Blaine didn't jump his bones, Santana surely would have. He stood next to a sitting Blaine to adjust his belt, and when Blaine finally noticed Kurt was standing next to him, he immediately poured his drink all over his shirt and head.

He was still wearing Kurt's scarf, and when Kurt saw water all over his 56.00 dollar scarf he spoke loudly, "Blaine, I need to see you upstairs." Kurt turned around and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Blaine stood up and looked around frantic, "Does anyone have a.."

He sounded slightly embarrassed to say the word, but everyone in the room knew what the boy needed. Puck was the first to speak up, slipping a square wrapper out of his pocket and handing it to Blaine.

"Here you go buddy." Blaine took the packet and nodded to Puck in thanks. Then he all but sprinted up the stairs, stripping while he got to Kurt's room.

Santana yelled, "Lucky!" from the living room, and everyone gave her a questionable look. She said in defense, "Hey, Kurt looked damn good! If I had a dick I would have rolled in fucking mud to get some of that."

Brittany giggled and bowed her head, which made Santana wink at her. Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone to call Kurt, who was just up the stairs. "Kurt, just remember to lock the door this time? Please?" He heard an "Okay," in response and put his phone beside him, forgetting to hang up. And apparently Kurt forgot to hang up as well, as voices kept emerging from the small device.

_"Damn you Blaine, you know how much that scarf cost!_" Up in Kurt's room was Blaine bent over on the bed, legs dangling backwards off the side and arms cuffed behind his back. Kurt gazed at the now naked boy in front of him, so hungry for lust, and yet so vulnerable.

"Yeah I know Kurt; I did it on purpose, so punish me." Blaine sounded needy and longing. Kurt folded the wet scarf and tossed it to the couch, then he took off his shirt and tossed that too.

Downstairs a crowd of people were hovering over Finn's cell phone, waiting for more voices to come out of it. Finn was the only person out of this huddle because he really didn't care to see or hear his brother have sex, for the millionth time.

Tina and Santana were the closet people to the phone, which disturbed Mike a tiny bit. It was safe to say that Tina had a thing for the noises Kurt made when he had sex, but no one really blamed her.

Back upstairs Kurt was fumbling with his belt buckle with one hand rimming Blaine with the other. Blaine was moaning and groaning and he just wanted Kurt inside of him,  
"Kurt come on, and _**get inside of me.**_" Kurt fumbled some more but got the damn belt unbuckled, he stripped it out of his pant loops and threw it on the floor.

Then he yanked off his pants and grabbed a bottle of lube, where he squirted some on his hand and put it on his cock, working it until it heated up.

With his other hand he put three fingers inside of Blaine and began getting him ready for his length. Once he was ready Kurt pressed into Blaine's entrance, slowly moving inside of his boyfriend. Blaine let out a long and warranted moan which had Santana biting her lip downstairs.

Then Puck said, "Holy shit! We're gonna hear Hummel top! I mean I've seen Hummel top before, Blaine's in for a rough night."

Lauren nodded her head in agreement. Santana looked at them with a jealous look, "What? You got to see Kurt top! Why wasn't I there?"

Just as Puck was about to answer Tina added, "I've seen him top too." Followed by Finn reluctantly saying, "I've seen them have sex about 20 times. Now can we please stop listening to them?"

Finn reached for the phone and every single person gave him a death stare and shouted, "**NO!**" Everyone awkwardly looked at each other and then went back to listening on their friends.

Kurt was working in and out of Blaine on the bed and Blaine's wrists were getting red from him resisting around the handcuffs. "Kurt, can I please take these off? They hurt like hell."

Kurt sighed and took off the handcuffs, throwing them behind his shoulder. But then Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled them towards his body as he pushed inside of Blaine. Sending his boyfriend off the wall with lust, Kurt was in charge, and he was going to make Blaine pay for messing up his scarf, even though water won t damage it.

"_**OH shit, harder, fuck, Kurrttt."**_

Everyone downstairs looked around at each other with shocked looks. Santana still couldn't believe that almost everyone in the room had seen these two have sex except her. But she didn't really care because the things Kurt was saying were creating a pool of lust between her legs.

_**"Yeah that's right, this will teach you not to make messes anymore." **_Kurt was pulling and pushing and the heat between the two was building up fast.

But Kurt decided to make Blaine suffer more. Kurt stopped moving for a second and then he put some more lube on his hand and grabbed Blaine's acheing cock, he slowly pumped and gained a husky moan from the boy, "_**Oh my god. YES."**_ Kurt smiled and then grabbed the back Blaine's curly hair and pulled it back, making Blaine's head be shoved up.

Blaine's mouth was wide open and he had his hands stretched behind him to claw at Kurt's hips, encouraging him to go deeper. The friction was building up and Blaine was so close, he was one pump away from losing his mind.

And then Kurt let go of his cock and his hair, he put both hands on Blaine's ass and spread his cheeks apart more, then he rolled his hips as hard and as deep as humanly possible. And Blaine was falling and tripping and diving off of the edge.

A very loud, _**"FUCK! KURT FUCKING HUMMEL!"**_ was clear as day, and you didn't need a phone to hear it.

Santana practically jumped up and ran up the stairs, but Tina raced her to it. Both girls were tripping over each other to see the show. But Finn stood up and grabbed both girls, putting them back in the living room.

"Hey! I wanted to see that!" Santana sounded so genuinely disappointed, and both her and Tina crossed their arms and pouted. All that was heard on the phone was heaving panting and "I love you."

The girls smiled and they all said, "Awww," in unison. Sam, Mike and Artie just looked shocked and Puck's pupils were fully dilated.

Then Sam looked down to where Puck's hands were covering up, "Holy shit! Puckerman has a boner!" a burst of laughter encased every person in the room. And upstairs Kurt looked at his phone as he was getting dressed, "_What the fuck?_ This was on the whole time? Why do I not even care?" Kurt shrugged and pocketed his phone, then he pulled the blanket over his worn out boyfriend and kissed his temple.

Blaine was fast asleep and Kurt was planning on getting back to him after the party was over, but he made his way downstairs to see all of his friends hovering over a cell phone.

He looked at them and they all stared back with smug looks. "Where's Blaine?" Tina asked a little hopeful.

"Sleeping." Kurt said with a sly grin and as he finished buckling his belt. The boys high fived and the girls starting giggling again. Santana was doubled over in lust and she couldn't stop staring at Kurt with hungry eyes.

Then Kurt asked them all a question, "I just want to know, raise your hand if you've seen Blaine and I have sex or get a blow and or hand job?"

The only people who didn't raise their hands were Santana and Brittany. Kurt laughed to himself and everyone else joined in on the laughter once Santana starting looking very left out.

"Okay Hummel, I will pay you whatever you want to see what I just heard you doing up there." She looked serious and her eyes were full of lust. Kurt just laughed and shook his head.

And Finn reassured her, "Don't worry Santana, you'll more than likely see them do it. Just spend on weekend here; you'll see all the sex you want". Santana looked back at Kurt and smirked, Kurt then decided to tease the girl, just for kicks.

He took off his shirt and hung it over one of the chairs closet to him, and then he looked over at the thermostat, "Does it feel hot in here to anyone else?"

Mercedes laughed and so did everyone else when Santana and Tina were the first ones to run over to touch Kurt's pale body. They all seemed to understand that he was just kidding, except two very horny girls.

"Do you think you and Blaine would be down for a foursome?" Santana asked hopefully. Kurt backed up and walked over to the trash can, dropping two empty bottles of lube and two condom wrappers.

Santana and Tina were practically drooling, and Kurt found it amusing that his two classmates wanted to see him fuck his boyfriend so badly.

After the excitement went down a little and Kurt put a shirt back on, they were gathered around the TV, all watching a movie. Santana suggested that Kurt film him and Blaine doing it, and before Kurt could deny it Blaine dragged himself down the stairs.

This sent Santana and Tina back to their drooling state. Blaine's hair was sticking up, his eyes were droopy and his face red, he was in a pair of loose sweat pants. His hip bones protruding above the hemline and his chest shiny with sweat and most likely leftover cum.

Kurt stood up and walked over to him, kissing him and leading him into the kitchen for something to drink. Everyone looked at the two boys as they looked at each other with loving eyes,  
"I love you." Blaine said kissing Kurt's neck and hugging him.

Kurt kissed him back and said, "I love you too. And I'm surprised you can even walk."

Santana scoffed and said, "Me too!" Blaine looked at her and then Kurt with a puzzled look.

Kurt looked at him and kissed his cheek, "I'll explain in the shower."

Blaine smiled as Kurt led him up to the bathroom, a grin painted on his face the rest of the night. As Kurt was lying next to Blaine in bed, all snuggled up and clean, he realized that he should be topping a lot more often.

And that Blaine doesn't have to ruin his clothes to get him to do so.


End file.
